You XiaoMo
Brief description (incomplete) You XiaoMo is the main character of The Legendary Master's Wife. After dying from an explosion, he wakes up in a new body as a probationary disciple of the TianXin Sect. You XiaoMo must then adapt to life as a mage in a realm of cultivation. Appearance Before Death You XiaoMo was 18 years old when he died. According to You XiaoMo, he had an average appearance. He was relatively shorter than both his older brother and younger brother. Transmigration After transmigrating into a new body, You XiaoMo initially appears as a young man of 17 or 18 years. He has a short, thin figure with light skin. He has big black, round eyes and long jet-black hair, which he usually keeps up with a hairpin or string. Hairstyle is not described in detail. According to Ling Xiao, You XiaoMo has a very round, squishy butt. Physical Effects from Spiritual Water Fair white skin tinged with rosy red that was like a piece of highest grade fine jade, sparkling and translucent. White and flawless, even more so than the most beautiful suet white jade. The body was very thin, not appearing to have more than one ounce of flesh, but when the clothes were taken off, those pieces of flesh were evenly distributed all over as if according to an exquisite master plan.''Over the course of a few months, You XiaoMo's appearance gradually changes. His skin becomes smoother, lighter, flawless, and more sensitive to the touch. His hair becomes more soft, supple, and shiny. Outfits You XiaoMo is introduced wearing a simple blue robe and a blue-green hairpin. When assigned to Capital Peak, he is given a uniform consisting of a green hemp robe, white pants, and boots. He is described using red string for his hair, although it's possible he uses other colors, since it's later mentioned he possesses purple ribbon. In chapter 195, it is revealed that You XiaoMo did buy new clothing upon Ling Xiao's insistence. You XiaoMo disguises himself with a black robe and lets his hair down. On the way to DaoXin Academy, Ling Xiao persuaded You XiaoMo to buy 4 white outfits. You XiaoMo's previous outfits were poorly made compared to Ling Xiao's white silk robe, so people would confuse You XiaoMo as a servant. Also, by matching Ling Xiao's clothing, they look more like a beautiful couple. Background '''Pre-transmigration' In his previous life, he didn’t have many friends, you could count them with one hand. It wasn’t because he was a loner but because his family was strict. They kept a tab of who he became friends with so when he just start a friendship with a classmate, his family would scare them away. Especially his devil like brothers, for some reason they had to test all of his friends, too see if they were worthy. Of course, that just scared them away.Chapter 340 Original Host You XiaoMo is originally from Peach Blossom Village. His mother is JiangTao Er, a well known beauty referred to as the "Peach Blossom Goddess." His maternal grandfather is Jiang Hai, the village mayor. You XiaoMo's father fell in love with JiangTao Er after rescuing her from thugs, but he eventually disappeared when You XiaoMo was a month old. You XiaoMo was taken in by his grandfather’s father and mother’s uncle.Chapter 336 Personality Shy, modest, polite Sharp-tongued Stubborn Tsundere Expressive Low self-esteem Hard-working Trivia *You XiaoMo has a habit of rubbing his nose. He does it for various reasons throughout the story, sometimes out of embarrassment or awkwardness. *The university You XiaoMo was going to attend is famous for its architecture department. He intended to study architecture. *You XiaoMo likes to pout. In chapter 89, he pouted three times in a row. *In his previous life, he was only allowed to watch television for a short amount of time. He would spend that time watching shows like TV dramas or Animal Planet. *He is fond of cute, little animals. *In chapter 233, You XiaoMo mentions having pet fish in his previous life. *According to 357, he had a rabbit pillow in his previous life. *His favorite food includes fragrant braised chicken feet, braised pork, tofu pudding (or it used to be), and cold jelly. *You XiaoMo has a particular habit when eating buns. He will always split it in half because it tastes better that way to him. References Category:Male Characters Category:Characters